Los cuentos de la Medianoche Escarlata
by Rokurokubi
Summary: Londres esta callada, pero nunca, nunca duerme. Entre sus callejones, su más fiel servidor se escurre bajo las sombras limpiando su honor en el nombre de la poesía ¿quién salva a quién? Madres, arropen a sus niños, besen su frente y susurren el arrullo en contra de las pesadillas. La muerte roja nunca, nunca duerme.


-1-

Nocturne

Su taconeo resonaba contra las húmedas paredes de ladrillo de las grises callejuelas, poco iluminadas por una luna borrada debido a las densas nubes de tormenta. Cada tanto un estallido de luz violeta descubría el reflejo de los edificios, en su mayoría mal construidos, sobre los profundos charcos que se formaban en el barro. Bajo los montones de basura se escapaban del agua helada un par de gatos y algún que otro indigente que lloraba por limosna la verlo pasar. Un paisaje demasiado triste como para verlo por mucho tiempo. Maldijo el fango que se pegó a su suela y continuó camino abajo, adentrándose en la espesa maraña de rincones y pasillos de la centro londinense. La lluvia arreciaba empapando su abrigo de pana negro, una lamentable elección para un día tan lluvioso, admitió. Se acomodó más el paraguas sobre sus hombros, sonriendo ladino. Esa sonrisa afiliada e infantil. –Estas hermosa hoy, Londres. Qué pena que estés tan llena de estos gusanos poco merecedores de pudrir tus entrañas ¿verdad? – se paró frente a un anciano. Se notaba consumido por el paso del tiempo. La vejez le pesaba en hombros y piernas, por lo ese cuerpo demacrado acurrucado en un rellano dejaba ver. El pobre hombre abrió los ojos con desgano, evidentemente porque sintió la presencia de un extraño observándolo. Lentamente le extendió una mano sucia y llena de marcas, callosa- Discúlpeme señor pero ¿no tiene una moneda para este pobre viejo?- sonrió y lo negro de sus dientes era más oscuro que la mugre de sus uñas.

-Ah- Suspiró y le extendió el paraguas con delicadeza, poco importándole que su pelo se mojara – Dígame buen hombre- le preguntó mientras un par de gotas le mojaban el cristal de sus lentes al flexionar sus rodillas para hablar con más cercanía - ¿Tiene frío?-

-Sí señor- afirmó moviendo su barba gris.

-¿Y tiene hambre?-

-S-sí – lo oyó tartamudear indeciso. Notó que se acurrucaba más contra la descascarada madera de la puerta. Su temblorosa mano se retiró del gesto de pena para arroparse con la manta arruinada que le servía como único abrigo- Y mucha, señor. Hace cinco días que no como-

-Y dígame…- ladeó el rostro llevándose en índice a su mentón, reflexivo. Su cabello mojado le resbaló por los hombros, casi tocando el terroso suelo- ¿No tiene vergüenza?

-¿Vergüenza?- El pordiosero repitió desviando los ojos inyectados en sangre, borrachos de alcohol y arrepentimientos pecaminosos, horrores del pasado y resignación- Dios sabe que tengo mucha vergüenza.- Volvió a mendigar temblorosamente- Todos los días me arrepiento, señor.- Se relamió los labios con la lengua seca, claramente ansioso por la limosna que presentía venir.

Suspiró considerando en si ser caritativo o no con el anciano ¿En que gastaría su ayuda? ¿En comida o alcohol? Sonrió y metió la mano libre de sostener el puño del paraguas en uno de sus bolsillos. Las prostitutas eran caras, probablemente el destilado de trigo era la única felicidad que le quedaba a esa pestilente alma en desgracia.

-Entonces usted se arrepiente, ya veo ¿Cree en la redención, miserable, pobre, buen hombre? ¿Cree en el perdón de Dios todopoderoso?-Hubo una respuesta afirmativa- Entonces usted cree que cuando muera, nuestro Salvador le perdonará todos los pecados cometidos ¿me equivoco?- regaló sonrisa compareciente. Podía sentir el dolor de aquel hombre traspasar sus huesos al igual que la lluvia. Sentía el dolor de ser un parásito de la gran ciudad, un pedazo de carne pudriéndose con el frío y las heces que la misma gente tiraba sobre sus cabezas. Un adoquín más pisado por los sendos carruajes de la belleza. Que criatura despreciable y adorable, nacida del seno de Inglaterra ¡Tres hurras por la reina! Que viva para siempre, como esta bestia carente de tradición y clase. – Y su decadente existencia será bendecida con el paraíso eterno ¿Lo supone así?-

El mendigo asintió enérgicamente. Con suerte, le había tocado un pastor que después de una efusiva charla sobre el pasado le daría cobijo y cama por al menos una noche. Sonrió con sus dientes carcomidos por las suciedad – Sí, sí señor. Lo creo con mi alma- se golpeó el huesudo pecho con la punta de sus dedos- La gracia del señor es infinita, siempre perdona a los pecadores. En el nombre del padre, del hijo. Del espíritu santo…-

-Amén.- Interrumpió- Nuestro creador es maestro, señor y guía. Por eso lleva corona, cetro y capa de piel - completó asintiendo con parsimonia. Suspiró- me alegra oír eso miserable, pobre, buen samaritano, Porque tendrá que rezar mucho cuando le llegue la hora ¿escucha eso? – El viento trajo consigo el sonido de campanas. Doce campanas que venían directo del Big Ben, flotando por el Támesis junto con la espesa neblina que se elevaba para hacerse una con el viento huracanado que azotaba las callejuelas oscuras.- Ssh. No Hable, escuche. Escuche como si fuera el soberano diciéndole cómo y porqué tiene que arrepentirse ¿ve? No, no- le calló el comentario moviendo el índice cual institutriz en lección- Escuche, mi pobre, asqueroso y rastrero buen hombre- un trueno trajo a la oscuridad del callejón un destello plateado- porque ¿sabe qué? Dios no perdona a los gusanos.-

-Llegas tarde-

-Lo sé- refunfuño colgado su chorreante abrigo.

-Y no traes paraguas- La voz se escondía tras la mortecina luz de un candelabro que titilaba con el ulular del viento sacudiendo las ventanas.

-Lo perdí, la voz de Londres aúlla fuerte esta noche- puso como excusa mientras recargaba su cuerpo en el hueco de la ventana- Y no puedo parar de oírla…- se mordió el guante para sacárselo con mayor facilidad.

-¿Qué es eso que tienes en la mejilla?- la figura se echó para atrás tamborileando sus dedos contra la gruesa mesa de madera vieja. La luz amarillenta se perdía en finas sombras que evidenciaban los profundos cortes en su superficie- ¿Es fango?-

-¿Oh?- se llevó la mano desnuda a la mancha en su piel – Oh si, que descuidado de mi parte- buscó con tranquilidad su pañuelo de bolsillo, exasperado- Es que con este clima, nadie se salva de salir damnificado- limpió con cuidado, que no fuera a correrle su bella máscara- Es lo triste de esta ciudad, cuando llueve, es insufrible – Ocultó con rapidez el tinte carmesí que teñía la tela blanca – pero tiene su lado positivo…- una curva graciosa deformó sus labios al tiempo que ladeaba eróticamente su cuello, descubriéndolo entre las mechas rojas que goteaban por su fina ropa- la lluvia humedece la tierra para que los gusanos se hundan más rápido-

-Deberías irte con ellos entonces- chistó.

Pero que ridículo, él no pertenecía allí.- Eres muy rudo cuando te lo propones. Sé mas gentil, con la gentileza se llega más lejos, y más…-lo miró- cerca.-

-Tengo un trabajo.- El hombre tiró sobre la mesa una carpeta cuyos papeles se esparcieron con rapidez- ahora-

-Aaaah, tu siempre tienes trabajo- Masajeándose al sien-. ¿No crees que deberías tomarte vacaciones? Estás a tope, puede afectar a tu salud. Además, no me agradeces debidamente por estos pequeños favorcillos que te hago...- la habitación giró al darse vuelta dramáticamente- Nunca lo haces. Y así hieres mi sentimientos- estiró el torso sobre la mesa rozando con sus finos dedos la cera caliente que goteaba de las velas- Es hora de que entiendas el daño que me provocas con tus palabras huecas- rodó sobre sí mismo sujetando los costados de la madera- Conviertes rosas en cenizas cada vez que abres la boca. Sueltas esas crueldades como si fueran poesía.- Suspiró calidamente- pero admito que cada cosa que dices es digna de ser escuchada, por más dolorosa que sea. Si es tu voz la que penetra mi carne cual espinas, puedo asegurarte que recibo esa herida con gusto….- se arqueó como si un éxtasis recorriera su espalda. Que de impúdico debía de verse así, enseñándolo todo en un oscuro rincón de la urbe, dentro de cuatro paredes llenas de moho. Quejumbroso, se despeinó el flequillo con fuerza- Oh ¡Lo placentero debe acogerse con su igual parte de sufrimiento para ser apreciado en su totalidad!- Sus mejillas no podían estar mas sonrosadas – Eres inhumano… -

-Tsk, me das asco…- de nuevo sus cuchilladas. Una mirada fría como el hielo pareció amenazar con extinguir la luz del candelabro, pero fue solo el viento en un intento desesperado por irrumpir la habitación- Eres despreciable- ¿Por qué tenía que ser así de cruel? La figura se alejó de donde estaba, asqueada- ¿Vas a hacerlo o no?-

-¿Cuándo podría decirte que no?- Sin cambiar de posición se llevo un dedo a la boca, relamiéndolo, buscando un dulzor que allí no se encontraba todavía – Dime lo que tengo que hacer, e iré corriendo. Como un perro entrando para servirle fiel a su amo. Piénsame así, como un animal al que le tienes que dar de comer para que te obedezca- buscó sus ojos miel entre las sombras bamboleantes.- ¿Me vas a dar de comer estar noche?- No lograba verlo de otra forma que no fuera con esa correa invisible que los ataba como amo y sirviente. Quería probar cuanto podía tirar sin ajustarle. Ver si lograba ahogarle. Sus cabellos granate caían pesados a su alrededor, levemente mecidos por la brisa que se colaba entre las ranuras de la desgastada construcción- ¿Vas a alimentarme como el perrito que has decidido a adoptar?

-Tus sucias palabras son lo único que degustarás. Hoy y por siempre. No tendrás nada más de mí- Odio. Lo sentía y recibía con gratitud. Soltó una risa leve antes de serenarse y darse la vuelta bajando de un salto. Los tacones rebotaron contra el suelo de piedra y se sentó con parsimonia, ojeando los papeles escritos a mano – Ah, tenemos un ganador ¿no? El señor Chestefield. No pensé que lo venias vigilando a él también…-

-No podemos estar seguros- el hombre de cabellos dorados negó alzando el rostro del hueco entre sus manos donde lo mantenía escondido. Se notaba que el sueño le faltaba. Hondas ojeras poblaran sus pómulos y le daban más un aspecto de muerto que de cansancio. De la vitalidad alejándose a pasos tortuosos pero sin arrancar la vida de una vez por todas- Lo investigué mas a fondo. Fue cuestión de tiempo. El también estaba metido en el asunto, el bastardo. Mientras él se llenaba de grasa ese bigote de morsa, Kath…- Se quebró y su cabeza fue a parar a ese sitio oscuro donde evidentemente le daba menos vergüenza llorar- Fue quién que dirigió la venta…-

Cruzado de piernas, descargó su peso en la palma que seguía enfundada en cuero negro. No le apetecía verlo llorar ahora. Gruñó molesto y continuó prestándole atención a la lista frente a sus ojos. Era lastimero leerla con tan poca luz- La pieza que faltaba ¿Quién fue el informante?- Un amigo, pariente o ex amante lo suficientemente enojado como para vender información sin atenerse a las consecuencias - ¿Canto te costó?-

-Nada- le negaron a respuesta- fue una prostituta cualquiera. Ni tres chelines-

-¿Cómo diste con ella?- preguntó con escepticismo. Lo vio revolverse en el asiento y eso solo acentuó más su ceño fruncido.

-¿Cómo que como di con ella? Solo dí- aberrado, el hombre golpeó el suelo con los pies- ¿Tengo que explicarte mis razones para ir a un burdel también?- Ofuscado.

-Claro que no, Allen. Las sé muy, muy bien-arrastrando las palabras cual víbora venenosa reptando a su próxima victima- Pero ¿sabes lo que me sorprende? Es que sabiendo que ella tuvo que ver, que ella vio lo que hacían y incluso asistió lo necesario como para darte el nombre de quién vendió como artesanía rara a tu bella doncella- blandió el papel- No esté en la lista…

-No es necesar…-

-Hay más de una…- Desvió lentamente la mirada, atónito- Hay más de una, son todas. Todas estaban allí. Todas lo saben. Por lo tanto todas tendrían que estar nombradas aquí también…-

-No. No es necesario, Sutcliff. No me interesa…- lo que empezó como un grito terminó en una confusa tos convulsa, dando lugar a un espeso charco de sangre en el suelo- No me interesan ellas, yo solo quiero a los compradores..- se lo oyó tartamudear limpiándose los restos de la comisura de los labios- A ellos son los que quiero muertos-

Trató de controlar su respiración espetándole con furia - ¿Hace cuanto que sabes de esto?-

-Dos semanas.

-¿Hace cuanto que estás con ella?- La respuesta tardó en llegar

-Un mes- Le respondió. La tos volvió a atacar al débil cuerpo que se sostenía como podía sobre la silla y desvió la vista con asco al ver los esputos sanguinolentos mancharle la mano- Quizá dos-

-Tuberculosis…- Imposible. Con lo cuidadosos que habían sido, con las precauciones que tomó para no ser descubiertos. Este idiota iba y..- Ella te contagió. Oh Allen, no pudiste encontrar otra forma de sonsacarle la información ¿no? Eres un ser decepcionan...-

-Está muerta-

Hizo un bollo con la lista- ¿Cuándo?-

-Tres semanas. Fui a visitarla a su pensión. Te juro, Sutcliff, que no me acosté con ella. Fui a hablarle. Se moría desde hace meses, era la única que podía darme información- se excusó tras serenar sus pulmones enfermos- Ella me lo dijo, nada más.-

-¿Dio los nombres de las demás?- La fría y serena rabia cubría las huellas de su enojo anterior. En esos casos había que ser cerebral, calculador. Formal. Perfecto y tajante. Como un bisturí- No los veo aquí anotados…-

Le dio un acceso de tos- No...no se los pedí. Ellas no importan. Lo que interesa es el último de la lista, ese tal Chesterfield- escupió al piso con sorna- Y el único que también debería importarte a ti.-

La estupidez era uno de los peores defectos con los que la humanidad tenía que convivir- ¿Me estas dando una orden?- siseó en voz baja-¿Me estás pautando lo que me tiene que compadecer cuando apenas puedes respirar? Guarda tu aire para algo mejor, Allen – Ya no era amo, ni señor. Era solo Allen. Ni siquiera eso, había dejado de tener nombre para él. Su existencia se convirtió en algo a soportar, algo pegajoso y patético, gelatinoso como la enfermedad pudriendo sus pulmones. Crispó sus cejas en un dejo apático- Las quieres dejar vivir ¿verdad? No quieres, no deseas acabar con ellas…-suspiró abandonando la comodidad de la mesa. Se coló entre la silla y el pequeño aparador lleno de frascos con sustancias químicas y su mano desnuda acarició con cariño las doradas hebras del hombre- ¿Tienes miedo de lo que va a venir después?-

¿Tenía miedo, acaso, el hombre que lo deslumbró con las ansias de acabar con las vidas que extinguieron la de su esposa? Apoyó el pómulo en la suavidad de sus cabellos, consolando con leves caricias el pecho cubierto por un grueso abrigo - ¿Le temes a eso, cariño?-

-Nunca tuve miedo a morir- el hombre le apartó la mano con vehemencia- No desde el momento que ella se fue-

-No hablo de morir- como una made que reconforta a su pequeño, besó el costado de su rostro cerniéndose sobre él- Hablo del juicio, Allen. ¿Le tienes miedo a las llamas del infierno, no es así? Aunque...-

-El infierno existe, y ambos vivimos dentro- sus ojos verdes se enfrentaron a su mirada ambarina, desesperanzada por la desidia de seguir viviendo una vida que solo le traía dolor. Tal rudeza, tal desprecio por todos los seres de la tierra hizo que un impulso eléctrico le erizara la piel. Placentero.-Unos más que otros, Sutcliff. Al fin y al cabo, todos conviven con sus demonios interiores ¿no es eso lo mismo que caminar sobre el averno? Fíjate en esta ciudad. Sus calles pueden no estar hechas de lava ardiente, pero están regadas de sangre inocente- Le dijo volteando el rostro – Katherine era el único ángel de esta pesadilla- Se lo oyó quebrar en amargos sollozos.

-Oh Allen- Lo abrazó ocultando la frente en el hueco de su cuello, dolido- O Allen ¿sufres? Puedo sentirlo, puedo sentir tu dolor- Unas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. Lo estrechó con fuerza- Puedo sentir tu miedo, estás asustado. Temes no haber hecho lo suficiente para encontrarte con ella de nuevo. ¿Sientes eso? ¿Piensas que eres indigno por no haberla protegido?- Allen asintió lentamente, dominado por el llanto- Te sientes indigno…

-Ellas…- Sintió como la espalda que abrazaba se encorvaba victima de temblores incontrolables. Allen habló, tembloroso- Ellas la ayudaron, ellas… la cuidaron mientras estuvo allí. Mary me lo contó-

-Pero no la salvaron- ¿Por qué ahora vacilaba? De pronto sintió repulsión de tocarlo, pero en vez de eso se dedicó a mimarle la cara dulcemente- Podrían haberla liberado, pero no lo hicieron. Solo la peinaron y maquillaron, la embellecieron para el mejor postor. Cuidaron de darle agua a tu linda florecilla para venderla más cara después ¿no es así?- susurró- Extendieron todavía más el padecimiento de quien espera compasión donde solo hay condescendencia… ¿por qué les tienes pena?-

-Kath, ella no…no hubiera querido matarlas. Mary...- El hombre respiró profundo intentando sosegar sus espasmos- Mary me contó que de verdad querían liberarla, pero…pero las hubieran matado a todas. D-dijo que se veía tan frágil, pero seguía siendo tan amable…ella…- sucumbió a los quejidos de un dolor más allá del físico.– La asesinaron allí mismo, después de comprarla. Se escuchaban los gritos desde el sótano, ni siquiera tuvieron la piedad de dejarle el vestido puesto al venderla, la…la..la – Le aferró la mano, meciéndose al compás de la consternación. Sus gemidos parecían arrancar de su garganta el más hondo sufrimiento- El forense dijo que su útero estaba dañado…la quemaron después de…Ellos…ellos- Lo sintió refugiarse más entre sus brazos- No merecen vivir..-

-Ellas tampoco- musitó pegado a su oído- Ellas tampoco-

-Katherine no hubiera querido matar a las únicas que mostraron algo de dignidad entre tanta podredumbre-

-Tampoco hubiera querido que te mancharas de por vida con el asesinato de esas personas, dulce Allen- La tozudez de los humanos por respetar un supuesto deseo de alguien muerto los llevaba a cometer los actos más insanos- ¿No crees que sentir pena ahora es inadmisible? No hay vuelta atrás para lo que hiciste, tú…- le apoyó el índice derecho en señal de silencio sobre sus labios aun levemente tintados por la sangre – Tienes miedo de que ella no perdone lo que haces ¿No es así?- le dio asco como el cuerpo contrario se estremecía y apresaba con fuerza sus brazos- Grk..-

-Ayúdame Grell, ayúdame…- ¿Rogaba?- Ayúdame a llevarlos a donde pertenecen. No dejes que el alma de Katherine siga retorciéndose. Solo…quiero que los que la humillaron sufran todo lo que ella sufrió. No...-lo escuchó toser y no pudo evitar retirar las manos con prudencia, aberrado al verse el dorso cubierto por pequeñas gotitas de sangre. Reprimió una arcada- No me dejes ahora. Por favor…yo no puedo….-

-Lo sé…- Lo sabia, lo había descubierto. Se había dado cuenta. Le limpió delicadamente con su pañuelo la barbilla donde la expulsión sanguinolenta le había manchado – Tú no puedes hacerlo solo…-

-No..- un lamento ahogado.

Suspiró. Endeble, así es como se veía ese hombre vapuleado por el destino. Pequeño y disminuido. Tan sucio y abandonado como ese mendigo del pórtico, miserablemente humano por sus sentimientos de arrepentimiento. ¡Qué simples eran aquellos gentiles para los que una mujer representaba su redención! Que tristeza le acongojaba el espíritu al ver corroerse una voluntad férrea por la cavilación ¡Katherina nunca sabrá nada de esto! Y su pobre esposo sumió su sagrada existencia a los oscuros abismos de la venganza- Tranquilo. Es por eso que estoy aquí- La venganza no es para los otros, es para uno mismo. Es el camino egoísta de justificar el dolor. Este hombre…

- Y te ayudaré, Allen. Te liberaré de ese pesar que te oprime. Te ayudare a escapar como rata de los padecimientos que atormentan tu ser. Dignificaré tus actos, seré el villano que tu no eres solo para que nada toque los pies de tu angelical figura. Amo y sirviente, seré el pecado que nunca mordió tu carne. La sangre que nunca derramaste…- se fue incorporando con ambas manos apoyadas en sus hombros, a espaldas. Este hombre…-Seré el ángel que esperas para llegar al cielo. No dejaré que sufras más, mi dulce Allen. Tu hermosura no es para malgastarse en ese sombrío gesto, Ríe Allen, sonríe porque pronto todo acabará y serás libre por fin– Levantó su mentón para que lo mirara aun estando sentado. Este hombre…-No permitiré un segundo más que esta pena te horrorice, que desgarre la fina piel que te cubre. No permitiré que te pudras cual gusano infecto, alimaña rastrera. Por que tú, Allen…- Un fugaz destello plateado, una exclamación interrumpida. Con maestría de cirujano cortó de un movimiento la garganta que con tanta premura ansiaba besar momentos atrás- eres demasiado bello para eso.

Este hombre, era débil.

Se abrazó a la persona retorciéndose en la silla, agonizante.- ¡Oh Allen! ¿Por qué tuviste que hacer una cosa semejante? Tu dolor te jugó en contra, en vez de ser tu motor se convirtió en tu condena. Tan fuerte que me pareciste, tan deseoso de revolcarse en la expiación de tus enemigos. Al, eras perfecto, perfecto- Le susurraba mientras reprimía las lágrimas de desencanto que peleaban por salir sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos- Nada en ti me decepcionada, magnifico espécimen. Eras genuino, sin vacilaciones que obstaculizaran tu meta. Oh Allen Cotton ¿Qué te pasó?¿Que hizo esa ramera para traer tu humanidad del agujero donde la perdiste?- Acarició temblorosamente su mejilla pálida por la hemorragia, consternado- ¿Por qué te fuiste de mi lado? Estábamos tan cerca...tan cerca uno del otro, mi dulce pobre, pobre ángel caído. Tan cerca y tan lejos ¡solo nos unía la muerte! Pero que próximo te sentía cuando me mirabas con esos ojos fieros que carcomían mi interior. Conservabas tu inocencia aún cuado eras el titiritero de esta macabra marioneta ¡Todavía puedo sentir los hilos tirando de mis muñecas!- se alejó deshecho. La silla poco tardó en caer empujada por el cuerpo inerte colgando de su respaldo. La sangre había saldo disparada sobre la mesa, y la carpeta antes limpia estaba llena de gotas carmesí. Se calzó el guante, abatido. Humanos, humanos ¿Cuándo iban a aprender? Lo prefirió muerto antes que demacrado por una enfermedad que atacaría su inmaculado ser.

El ruido de sus tacones lo acompañó hasta donde yacía el cuerpo de Allen, tirado en una innatural posición, mitad en a silla, mitad en el suelo. De su cuello seguían manando pequeños hilos rojos que se unían al extenso charco extendiéndose a su alrededor- Cariño, me aseguraré de que el alma de tu bella Kath descanse en paz- prometió cerrando sus ojos con cuidado. Le dedicó una última sonrisa. Se tiró el abrigo los hombros y tomó su paraguas. Afuera, la lluvia caía con la misma pesadez anterior. Abrió la puerta con sigilo y un viento húmedo le pegó en la cara - ¿Sabes lo más cínico de todo esto, Allen?-dijo sin mirarlo- Qué quisiste matar a los que masacraron a tu esposa, y al final fue ella quien te asesinó a ti- le dijo antes de adentrarse en la espesa cortina gris.

James Chesterfield se dejó caer en el sillón de terciopelo verde oscuros y madera traída de la india con cansancio. Los botones de su bata de dormir se estiraron, clavándose en su abultada barriga cuando se estiró para alcanzar un habano de se cu caja de ébano pulido, con la marca real encima. Su gastritis crónica volví a dejarlo sin descanso, una noche más.

A los pocos minutos apareció su mayordomo, Hastings –curioso nombre para una persona de tan poca clase como lo era ese anciano enfundado en una bata negra- sosteniendo en una bandeja de plata con marfil el diario de la mañana y un humeante té de hierbas – Mi señor, lamento la tardanza. Ya me he comunicado con el doctor Thompson. Un coche está saliendo para traerlo aquí en menos de veinte minutos-

Comunicó apoyando con tranquilidad la bandeja sobre el vidrio de la mesa- Le he traído el periódico tal como solicitó. Tuve que plancharlo antes, vuelvo a disculparme por el retraso-

-Gracias por la molestia, Hastings- el bigote serpenteó bajo sus palabras carentes de significado. Después de todo era un criado- ¿Cuántas de azúcar le pusiste?-

-Tres, señor. Como indicó el doctor- Chesterfield chistó contrariado. Pero pareció repensarlo cuando un dolor en su abdomen le deformó la cara. Tomó la taza y se la llevó a los labios, desplegando el diario sobre sus regordetas rodillas- ¿algo digno de comentar en las noticias de hoy? No tuve tiempo de leerlo-

-Sí, he pensado que hay algo en la página doce que le interesaría- Atento como siempre, Hastings lo había leído todo antes de entregárselo. – Debería usted leerlo con atención-

-Claro, claro. Gracias Hastings ¿harías el favor de mantenerte despierto para recibir al doctor?-

-Seguro señor- El mayordomo asintió respetuoso antes de salir del cuarto con premura.

Se oyó el click de la puerta y los pasos de su criado alejándose por la escalera, seguramente a cambiarse para estar más presentable.

James pudo haber saboreado del ultimo trago de su té de hierbas chino, no muy dulce a su gusto, de no ser por haber leído el titulo de la pagina doce del Times.- ¡¿Pero que significa esto?!- Escupió el líquido mojándose el bigote. Inmediatamente un pañuelo socorrió su exalto.

El encabezado rezaba con sus letras un poco corridas por el exceso de tinta "Masacre en Velvet Parade". Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al seguir leyendo.

"Se encontraron los cuerpos de catorce prostitutas en el sótano del conocido cabaret, Velvet Parade, hoy en la madrugada cuando el sereno sintió un peculiar olor saliendo de la ventilación que daba al callejón entre el bar y la locación. Fueron necesarios cinco agentes de policía para romper la cerradura, evidentemente cerrada desde dentro, y encontrarse con los cadáveres de las catorce mujeres que trabajaban en el lugar.

La mayoría de ellas presentaban heridas profundas causadas por un arma aún no reconocida, pero lo que llamó la atención a los oficiales fue el hecho de que todas las féminas se encontraban vestidas como para salir al escenario, aún cuando testigos aseguraron haberlas visto irse a sus camerinos al final de la función y ver salir a sus respectivos clientes…."

Se secó la gota de sudor frío que bajaba por su grasienta frente y siguió leyendo

"….pericias policiales. Cabe destacar que otro hecho que se llevó la impresión de los forenses fue que todas las mujeres parecían tener los labios pintados con su propia sangre. El inspector a cargo ha decido…"

Sus manos temblorosas cerraron las páginas de repente. ¿Cómo ese idiota de Sigfrid había dejado que pasara tal escándalo? Se masajeó la sien. Esto equivaldría a varios llamados de urgencia por la mañana.

Se levantó trabajosamente. Debía llamar a todos, no vaya a olvidarse ninguno. Aunque hacía tiempo que no lograba comunicarse con los mas allegados al negocio. De hecho, era como si la tierra se los hubiera tragado sin dejar rastro.

Bufó bajo la presión del nerviosismo. No lamentaba la muerte de las rameras, apenas si le dejaban unos pequines extra. Pero se preocupaba más por la jaula que le traería muchos problemas si la policía llegara a encontrarla. Una pista mal escondida bajo la alfombra haría muy fácil conectar todos los hilos que los unían. Maldijo por lo bajo a la desatención de su criado ¿Cómo se lo pudo pasar algo así? Viejo del demonio. Se encaminó a la libreta junto al teléfono pero un borboteo ácido en su estómago lo hizo doblarse por la mitad. Claro, con toda esa revuelta se había olvidado de porque no estaba entre sábanas durmiendo tranquilamente.

Alguien tocó la puerta.

Debía ser el doctor. Que rápido había llegado el coche. Dejó caer su pesado cuerpo de nuevo, esperando a que su criado los hiciera pasar. Mentía al decir que no lamentaba la muerte de alguna que otra prostituta, Marilyn era una exquisita mujer. Lo único objetable era su naturaleza colona, pero su belleza era excepcional.

La puerta volvió a sonar, insistente.

Por todos los demonios ¿Dónde estaba Hastings? ¿Por qué no les abrió? Con la indignación corriéndole por las venas, se calzó mejor sus pantuflas de tela francesa, achatadas bajo sus tantos kilos y emprendió el camino a su puerta. El eco de sus pasos lo acompaño hasta el picaporte, cual giró con cuidado. El frío de la noche era infernal. La tormenta arreciaba -¿Disculpe?- Junto con su pregunta salió siseando una voluta de vapor .Bajo el pequeño toldo de la entrada, un hombre se escondía bajo un enorme paraguas negro - ¿Puedo preguntar que se le ofrece?-

-Perdóneme- El desconocido habló sin mostrar su rostro- ¿Es usted el señor James Chesterfield? Tengo un mensaje muy importante para él-

-Ese mismo ¿Con que clase de mensaje lo han enviado? - Claramente disgustado, entornó un poco más la puerta frente al viento helado que pretendía colarse al pasillo -

¿Qué es tan importante como para sacarme de la cama a estas horas?-

-Oh señor, escúcheme. El asunto en cuestión es en verdad…- Una voz macabra se asomó por entre las sombras que mantenían oculto al personaje frente a su pórtico. A lo lejos, se oyeron las campanadas del Big Ben sonar. Una, dos, tres….doce campanadas. La medianoche. Ambos permanecieron en sumo silencio hasta escuchar el último de los latidos de ese gigante de hierro y concreto. Para cuando el sonido espectral dejó de reverberar en las calles de Londres, el desconocido elevó su paraguas lo suficiente para dar a conocer sus brillantes ojos verdes. Un escalofrío recorrió la espina de James Chesterfield, el renombrado agente de relaciones públicas de la firma Ben&Benetton, al ver la fosforescencia inhumana con la que bailaban esos orbes tras la montura roja -¿Quién te envía?- Musitó leve. - ¿Quién eres y quién te envía?-

El hombre sonrió, pero algo en esa sonrisa le pareció fuera de lugar. –Quién soy carece de importancia. La cuestión, Señor Chesterfield, es que tengo un mensaje para usted. Y lo que tengo para decirle…- Una ráfaga de viento le revolvió los cabellos ¿desde siempre habían sido rojos? La única luz provenía de una farola no muy lejos. Entrecerró sus ojos porcinos para verlo mejor, deseando que este encuentro acabara pronto. Sentía, extrañamente, que prolongarlo no iba a ser placentero- Lo que tengo para decirle es verdaderamente muy importante.- El hombre del pórtico se llevó la mano libre al bolsillo, curvando su sonrisa hasta volverla una mueca retorcida – Muy, muy importante-

2


End file.
